


明晦分明

by anrenshin



Category: BERYL AND SAPPHIRE
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 19:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anrenshin/pseuds/anrenshin
Summary: 明灰。简单粗暴的车，办公室。





	明晦分明

　　灰羽喜欢和启明接吻的气氛，像是有松针的尾调，夹杂着冷泉一般清冷的气息。倘若他站着，启明还要稍微抬起下巴，贴在他的唇边，然后像是触动什么一般，轻轻地滑到正中央。

　　这样缓慢而平静的举动不是他的风格，他偏要在那松针气息里融进玫瑰、融进百合、融进那些浓郁的香气，把温吞的气氛调动起来。

　　比如他会冷不丁扶住启明精瘦的腰，露出狡黠的笑容咬着启明的下唇，这时候启明会皱一下眉，抬手用虎口扼住他的下巴向下带动，再把唇迎上去。在他试图把启明的风衣给拉下来的时候，启明会用手杖轻点他的足尖，他就会悻悻收回不安分的手，因为他知道，强迫启明实在是太无趣啦。

　　启明对于强迫深恶痛绝，且拒绝那样没品的事情，而要等启明主动起来也实在费劲，他像是对这样的事情没有需求，只有偶尔顶着怒气挑逗一下，那具冷淡的身躯才回难得露出热的一面。

　　比如正贴着唇的亲吻，也难有升温，不过做没做火一下便知，灰羽发出一串笑声，他说：“明老板，你掐疼我啦？”

　　启明这才松开手，也极为迅速地与他唇齿分离，可他不想放过这个可以捉弄启明的机会，趁着现在启明还没在生气，他还想再试探试探。

　　于是他扶住启明的后脑将吻加深，他看见启明的眉皱得更深了，甚至发出一阵不耐烦的鼻音，不过启明还没把他推开，这大概是个好机会，他猜测。

　　久违的舌尖推搡，他尝试邀请，启明跟了上去，只缓缓舔舐着他的牙冠，他终于找到机会，将缱绻悱恻的吻强行施加给启明，启明皱着眉任他搅动，不过一会又钳住了他的下巴。

　　“够了，灰羽。不要闹了。”

　　灰羽咯咯地笑了，他说：“明老板，要做吗？”

　　“……你一天到晚都在想些什么东西？我现在不是陪你玩游戏的时候。”

　　“你起来了哟，明老板，怎么样，我技术不错吧？你还想在这样的气氛里工作吗？太没有情趣了吧。”

　　“有人要来了。”

　　门口是传来了逐渐逼近的脚步声，启明伸手把他唇角残留的白沫用拇指撇去，接着拂开他的手，径直转身回到了自己的椅子上，把手杖放在一边。灰羽把眼睛眯成不怀好意的弧度，一路小跑跟了过去，矮身躲进了启明办公桌的桌洞里。

　　“你干什么？”

　　启明的眉间形成了川字，伸手就要把灰羽拉出来。

　　“哎呀，我可不是伯伦希尔的员工，这个点还在这里是不是不太好？所以我就先躲一下，怎么样，明老板，我替你考虑得周到吧？”

　　“周什么到，你出来。”

　　灰羽将食指束在双唇之间，歪了歪脑袋露出笑容：“嘘——有人来了。”

　　敲门声应景地响起了，伴随着带着点局促的问声：

　　“明总、我把方案带过来了。”

　　启明抬眼看了一下门口，闷哼一声拉动椅子向桌子靠去。

　　“进来。”

　　灰羽弓着身子蜷在还算宽敞的桌洞里，他听见门被打开，脚步声进来了。

　　启明的腿避开他而翘起来，他咧开嘴，将手掌缓缓抚上启明修长的腿。

　　果不其然启明甩了一下膝盖试图警告他，可他偏抓住这个机会见缝插针，迫使启明把腿张开。

　　“啧，你在干什么。”启明说出这句话之后顿了一下，“把方案给我啊，还需要我请你吗？”

　　而灰羽知道，前半句话是在问他的。

　　他无声地笑了两下，稍微靠前，把脑袋搁在启明的大腿上，此时他听见了资料丢在桌上的声音，然后启明弯下腰打开最下面的抽屉从中拿走了什么，接着瞪了灰羽一眼，再重新直起身子。

　　灰羽耸了耸肩膀，头顶传来纸张翻动的声音，于是他毫无自知地伸手去解启明的裤腰链，他听见启明重重的鼻息声，还伸出手挡住他的手。

　　“……明总？是有哪里不太对吗？”

　　来者察觉到了启明的状态不太对，以为是自己的工作做得不好，怯生生地问了一句。

　　灰羽一阵窃笑，一点也不管启明的阻拦，将他的拉链拉下，灵巧的手一翻，半勃的性器就落在他手中。

　　“……没有，做得还行，还有这个地方我之前不是给你讲了行、咳、不通的吗？你怎么还把这个加上去了？”

　　“啊！这个是这样的！我做了关于这个的调查和实验，发现它基本还是可以符合我们的需求的，所以我把他加在了备用方案里，测试的数据和成果也放在了附录里，您可以过目一下！”

　　灰羽听着无趣的对话，凑上前去亲吻那伞状的前端，然后伸出舌头将伞头托住。

　　启明伸手捏住了他的下巴，威胁一般将食指抵在他的喉结上，他权当是个托垫，扬了扬眉张口将柱身一并包住。他听见启明倒吸一口气。

　　“怎……怎么了吗？明总……”来者显然是启明的反应吓到，以为他是对自己的方案极度不满。

　　“不行、还是不行，我看一下你的数据……”

　　启明放慢了语速，身体再向前靠了点，转而用手掌抵住灰羽的脸，灰羽连并用手一起抚慰坠下的卵囊，舌尖在马眼打转，很快就有断断续续的粘液从里面分泌，他感觉那根东西胀大了一点，于是将柱头吐出，舌苔在纹路分明的柱身上重重划过。

　　淡淡的膻味在他口中散开，他手指灵活也显然是做了正确的抚慰，那根东西很明显在他的操作之下变得极其有精神。他感觉到了启明的双腿绷紧，夹着他的身子，不知道是在阻止他更为荒诞的行动，还是别的什么。

　　“……我说了不要的东西就是不要的，你看看，看你这里忽略了什么，没其他事情就把这份删了，其他再、咳、咳——在整理一下，你既然考虑了这个就会把要用到它……的那些附加设备给算进去，现在不要了，那些都是多余的，回去改了再给我。”

　　他把牙齿收起来，对着那伞状的前端重重地吸了一口，启明果然停顿了一下，而他尚还未来得及窃喜，启明的拇指就卡进了他的口里，随后扼住他下巴的手翻了上来，食指和中指直接插进了他的口腔用力按住。

　　一瞬间强烈的呕吐感让他停止了动作，发烫的性器从他口中脱落，他眯着眼睛轻轻合上牙齿，接着他试着在压制之下转动舌头。他握住启明的手腕，舌尖在指缝里游走，再到指尖，他将脑袋缓缓后退一些，使得启明的手指从他口腔里退出来，于是他无声地低笑两声，伸出舌头在启明的掌心打转。

　　“您……是不是不太舒服？需要我帮您拿药吗？”

　　他听见来者似乎已经把文件拿回去了，启明一动不动，他接着听见启明说：“不用了，你回去吧，我还些有事，让他们在天塌下来之前别来找我。”

　　灰羽耸了耸肩膀含住启明的指尖吮吸，他感觉到启明的双腿不再紧绷了，没过一会，开关门的声音传了出来，启明稍微蹬了一下腿让椅子后退一些，这让他足以看到启明的表情。

　　启明睨着眼睛看他，那张阎王脸上还飞上了两抹淡红，没有比这更好玩的事情啦。

　　他看见启明抽出他含在口中的手，放在唇前，伸出舌头舔过那湿淋淋泛着水光的食指，他猛然感觉到，启明的目光暗了一下。

　　启明的唇角始终是降着的，他冲启明眨了眨眼睛，启明缓缓将风衣的扣子解开，慢条斯理地脱下，然后猛地站了起来用力摔在他头顶的桌上。

　　他把灰羽拉了起来，按着灰羽的前襟将灰羽按在了风衣上，居高临下且咬牙切齿地、轻声地蹦出三个字。

　　“给我脱。”

　　哎呀，玩过头了。

　　

　　“啊……嗯——明老板、明老板、慢一点、哈……”

　　启明的动作和他冰冷的外表大相庭径，或者是被惹急了，灰羽眯着眼将腿缠在启明的腰上，身下猛烈的撞击让他一瞬间地透不过气，他伸手去够启明略长的鬓发，然后顺势捧住启明的脸，去印上一个湿润的吻。他再伸长些手，绕到启明的后脑，将那根发绳扯了下来，紫色的发丝就坠到他的脸上。

　　启明将他的大腿高抬，敛目回应了他的吻，他用绵软的、低沉的呻吟在启明耳边轻唤。

　　“哈……嗯、明老板好凶、明老板对我不好——哈、啊……”

　　他将鼻音拉长，张合的双唇之中流露出甜腻的低吟，看见启明蒙上雾的眼睛，他突然又想捉弄启明了。

　　于是他突然变了脸色，用力地抓紧了启明的衣服。

　　“疼！好疼、明老板——好、好疼、啊——我、好疼——！”

　　启明的眼睛瞬间清明了，他动作一顿，眉间紧蹙，局促地放下灰羽的大腿。

　　“……怎么了？”

　　“元件出了小问题吧，好疼啊、明老板，你摸摸我，我好疼呀——哈哈哈哈，开玩笑的啦。”

　　“……”

　　启明脸上的担忧转瞬即逝，取而代之的是浓重的阴沉，他抿着唇，眉间的川字更深了。

　　“我的身体还不会脆弱到做一下就坏掉的程度啦，继续嘛、明老板、继——啊！”

　　启明的手掌撑在灰羽头的一侧，再一次用力地撞进了灰羽的身体，他惬意地低吟一声，抬眼却撞进了启明略复杂的眼神。

　　“我不喜欢你骗我。”

　　“唔、我错啦，我不骗你啦。”他露出真诚的笑容，真诚到他自己都会信以为真。他将手指缠绕上启明的发丝，抬头再与启明交换了一个吻，他想，把这个浑身都是光的男人拉进黑暗里来正是他的乐趣所在吧。

　　压抑的喘息声融合在一起，他感觉到身下的风衣已经被弄得一团糟，他懒散地勾着启明的下巴，觉得自己打了一个大胜仗。

　　还有什么能和在堆着启明看得和命一样重的文件的办公桌上和启明做爱比肩的呢？他毫不餮足地用双腿勾住启明的腰，拉着启明的手往身下抚去。

　　那是设计师的手，每一个动作都写着精确，此刻握住他即将喷发的欲望，启明看上去并不擅长这样的事情，没有什么高超的技巧，可仅仅只是简单的套弄就让他先射了出来。

　　他喉中发出甜腻的声音声，在高潮之中用力绞着后穴，他听见启明闷哼了一声，撇开了脑袋。

　　——启明没有就此射出来。

　　他略失望地把弄着启明的头发，而启明缓缓从他体内退了出来，接着感觉微凉的粘液粘在了他的大腿上。

　　“什么呀，明老板，怎么不射进来呢？”

　　灰羽低低地笑了两声搂住启明的脖子顺势坐了起来，一双腿在启明的办公桌上晃悠着。

　　“清理麻烦。”

　　身边倒还不算狼藉，只不过启明的风衣已经不成样子了，这看起来是启明的先见之明，防止他的办公桌被搞乱，实际上仅仅只是没让液体到处乱溅，各种文档都被撞得七零八落的。

　　“你收拾一下，回去吧。”

　　启明抽了纸巾，将他腿上身上留下的白浊擦掉，然后整了整自己的衣服，不知从哪里又摸出一根头绳，将头发重新扎上。

　　“诶——爽完就丢，明老板不厚道啊。”

　　启明侧睨了他一眼，吁了一口气：“你还没闹够吗？还想怎么样？”

　　“嗯？至少、再来和我接个吻吧？”

　　于是他拉着启明的领带，最后再与那张平日里刻薄的嘴轻轻贴上。

　　这样的感觉好像是会上瘾一般。


End file.
